


Of Shea and Sunshine

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, THIS IS THE FLUFFIEST SHIT EVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which, winters mornings are much appreciated.





	Of Shea and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this fic are set in 2016

Mornings are nice, winter mornings are even better, especially when you are bundled underneath the softest and comfiest blanket, and the sunlight filtering through the curtains is mellow on your face and you got the love of your life holding you close to them.

Junmyeon smiles as he slowly wakes up, the haze of sleep gradually dissipating, his eyes still closed as he stretches his legs, his socked feet tangled with Yifan’s. He can feel Yifan’s arm around him, keeping him tucked close to his chest, which rises and dips as he breathes, and Junmyeon’s breathing synchronises with his. He slowly peels his eyes open and he can see the bright blue-sky peeking through the gap in the curtains. It is a nice day, he can tell as he remains engulfed in Yifan’s warmth.

Yifan has his nose pressed on Junmyeon’s nape, his breath tickling the fine hairs there, still deeply asleep. Junmyeon turns his head, looking over his shoulder, and all he can see is Yifan’s bed hair brushing his thick eyebrows, and his lashes kissing his cheeks. Junmyeon’s heart expands in affection, even though he reminds himself to remind Yifan that he should really do something about those large pores on his nose.

Slowly, making sure to be as slow as possible, Junmyeon turns, throwing his leg over Yifan’s thigh and folding himself under the taller man’s chin. He can smell the laundry detergent and the shea butter lotion Yifan uses on the faded sweatshirt he loves wearing to sleep. Junmyeon remembers picking it up at the weekly flea market years ago as a joke because it has a ridiculous chemistry joke printed on it. The material has softened over the years and Junmyeon splays his hand on Yifan’s lower back.

On the hand on Yifan’s back, rests the engagement ring, that feels heavier than it is sometimes. The silver band dotted with diamonds isn’t the heaviest jewellery on earth, but the promise that comes with him usually leaves Junmyeon breathless. Junmyeon’s smile widens when he remembers that they will be married next spring, and it makes his heart race a little. Also, he thinks he should probably start planning the wedding, but right now, he is so content and peaceful, he cannot care about it. He knows weddings can drive people crazy—he’s been involved in two so far.

But Yifan, and this moment, Junmyeon feels like he is in a different world right now. The sound of traffic is muted, a dull murmur in the background and it is probably snowing outside, but inside it is warm and he cannot hear anything but Yifan breathing. His whole reality is condensed to this one room, their room, and the world outside doesn’t matter, just a bunch of atoms filling up space. He feels centred off from the rest of the world, and he soaks it up, the warmth, the laundry detergent and shea butter scent, and he sighs.

Junmyeon snuggles in deeper, and even though Yifan is asleep, he still tightens his arm around Junmyeon on instinct and adjusts his extra long limbs. Junmyeon tilts his head and noses along Yifan’s jawline, slightly rough because of his stubble. He kisses under Yifan’s ear and Yifan grumbles as he himself wakes up, languidly and with a soft sigh. Junmyeon falls back on his pillow and smiles, “Good morning darling.”

Yifan stretches his legs and yawns, then blinks a few times before returning Junmyeon’s greeting, his voice rough, “Morning babe.” He nuzzles into Junmyeon’s hair and kisses his temple. He goes back to digging his nose into Junmyeon’s hair. “Mmm, never stop using this shampoo.”

Junmyeon chuckles as he kisses Yifan’s neck. “I never knew you liked green apple so much.”

Yifan mutters, “I didn’t either.” Junmyeon hums as he uses his toes to pull Yifan’s pyjama hem up. He draws patterns on his skin with his toes as he basks in Yifan’s just-woken-up voice, heavy and a little rough around the edges. Yifan asks, “Is it snowing outside? Or did it snow last night?”

“Mmm, could be either or both,” Junmyeon answers and gasps when Yifan puts his hand under his shirt, making shapes on his skin. Junmyeon complains, “Your hands are cold.”

Yifan chuckles as he pushes Junmyeon on his back, and moves to hover over him. Then, Junmyeon breaks into giggles as Yifan ducks his head under his t-shirt and blows a raspberry on his abdomen. Junmyeon tries to push Yifan from under his shirt, but it only encourages the latter to tickle his sides. And the torment continues till Junmyeon cries, “Fan, I cannot breathe!”

Yifan finally releases Junmyeon and grins as he places his chin on the latter’s torso, putting his entire body weight on Junmyeon’s legs, who pants, trying to get his breath to normal and he looks down with a pout, but it melts when Yifan yawns again. The way Yifan squeezed his eyes shut with his bangs falling into his eyes sort of melts Junmyeon’s heart and he sinks his fingers into Yifan’s hair. Junmyeon scratches his fingernails lightly on Yifan’s scalp, who melts and purrs as he closes his eyes and smiles, turning his head to press his cheek on Junmyeon’s chest.

“Hey Fan,” Junmyeon says, and Yifan hums in response, “Let’s go to that outdoor café today.” A groan as a response, “Please?”

Yifan opens one eye and juts his lower lip out before nodding. “Okay.” He drawls the word out before sinking into a pause, after which he adds, “Their espresso hot chocolate is amazing.”

“And their waffles.”

Yifan yawns again and closes his eyes. “And that bacon, egg baked thing they do.”

“It’s a baked omelette Fan.”

“Yeah that.”

“Incorrigible.”

Yifan opens both his eyes and says, “I am starting to think you love that word. Maybe you should get it printed on a shirt.”

“Maybe get it for my birthday?”

Yifan smiles as he pushes himself on his elbows. “Or as a wedding gift?”

Junmyeon bites his lip as he smiles. “You do that, and I divorce you right then and there.”

Yifan shifts till he is at Junmyeon’s eye level. He dips his head and kisses Junmyeon’s neck, “Bullshit, as if can ever leave my ass.”

“Your very flat ass, yes.”

Yifan heaves himself up and narrows his eyes. “You still happen to love this flat ass.”

“Unfortunately.” Junmyeon pushes Yifan back as he sits up. “Now get off me, I need to go to bathroom.”

Junmyeon is successful in getting Yifan off him, but as soon as he gets down from the bed, he suddenly finds his rear grabbed and subsequently squeezed by his fiancé. He turns around, ready to swat Yifan’s grubby hands off his butt when the latter grins, “Well, you have all the ass in this relationship anyway.”

Junmyeon pulls at Yifan’s ear, who cries and then laughs as he releases the former and falls back on the bed. Junmyeon grumbles all the way to the bathroom, despite the small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> and tomorrow, i will be posting the Christmas special that I finished in September...this is the most prepared I have ever been, no lie


End file.
